Azrael (DxD: Ascension)
Azrael is one of the Primordial Lords, the creators of the multiverse in the Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk & Midnight Dawn continuity. He is currently sealed away in the Heart of the Multiverse along with Satanael and Kaira. Zach Praktum acts as his semi-host. Appearance Azrael has the ability to look however he wants, but he usually transforms to resemble his current host. The picture provided was the host preceding Zach and is Azrael's favorite host in terms of looks. His name and backstory are unimportant, as they have no plot relevance. Azrael's gender can also be changed at any given moment from male to female, but this also usually aligns with what gender his host is. For the sake of simplicity, Azrael will be referred to as "he" on this page and any other that he's mentioned on, as well as in the story itself. In Azrael's "true form," as referred to by Zach, he is an orb of violet light. Personality Azrael is rather two-faced in nature, being a mix of Satanael and Kaira's personalities. He is benevolent like Satanael but is a mischevious trickster thanks to the Chaotic side of him. Azrael is very supportive of his host's decisions, regardless of what they are. Whenever Zach was faced with a difficult choice, Azrael would usually give his personal opinion on the matter before saying, "Whatever you choose, I will support you." His personality is at least somewhat dependent on his host's personality, so he and Zach share many traits that can be read about further on Zach's page History Before the Heart, before the multiverse, there were two: Satanael and Kaira. After the two decided to create a multiverse, the outburst of power formed a consciousness. Due to the combination of the magic of Order and Chaos, the newly formed being had the power to counter either of its two accidental creators. The consciousness named itself Azrael and became a mediator between Satanael and Kaira. He helped them create the multiverse in its base form and made themselves a home where Azrael originally was created: the Heart of the Multiverse. The trio performed experiments with the multiverse to create life to inhabit it, as well as concepts such as time and magic. However, their experiments caused the first version of the multiverse to start to deteriorate. The trio used their power to hold back the Deterioration, destroying the multiverse in the process. After a few dozen attempts, they realized that if they destroyed the multiverse, they would be able to recreate it easily. However, they noticed that parts of the multiverse that were consumed by the Deterioration were unable to be restored. To combat this, they came up with the idea of using hosts to battle it out to destroy the multiverse as soon as the Deterioration started to reappear and recreate it straightaway. Kaira used her abilities to reverse hers and Satanael's roles, making Satanael the Lord of Chaos and herself the Lady of Order, unbeknownst to her fellow Primordial Lords. It was all apart of a plan that would come to fruition eventually, once the perfect set of hosts was found. A few billion recreations later, all three of them were getting tired of the cycle. The three made their choices of hosts, as usual: Azrael chose Zach Praktum, Satanael chose Michael Eon, and Kaira chose Angela Sharpe. This iteration of the multiverse went as usual until Zach discovered Azrael's influence in his life prematurely. Satanael chose a more violent method to introduce himself to Michael, and Kaira kept her host hidden until very shortly before the fight to destroy the multiverse. During this fight, Kaira's meddling was revealed, and Satanael's original power of Order was restored, with the power of Chaos being forced back to Kaira. Angela's body overloaded and she lost control. Kaira snapped and used Angela's body to kill Michael and destroy most of the multiverse before being stopped by Zach using Azrael's full power. Everything was restored to how it had been before the start of the fight, and Zach went with the Primordial Lords to the Heart of the Multiverse to keep the Deterioration held back. Once the Deterioration was effectively held back, Azrael severed his and Zach's bond, allowing Zach to return to his life. Azrael, Satanael, and Kaira remained sealed in the Heart of the Multiverse to keep it together and maintain this iteration of the multiverse. Zach goes back to visit every so often. He is the only being able to enter and exit the Heart at will. Following the creation of the Phoenix's Talon, Zach and Azrael are now able to communicate telepathically again, but the connection is too weak to give Zach access to Azrael's abilities. Powers and Abilities Infinite Magic: Azrael, along with the other Primordial Lords, have infinite magical power and are undefeatable except by each other. They can all use any magic they so desire, no matter what. Infinite Physical Ability: All the Primordial Lords are unmatched in physical capability. Creation: '''When the Primordial Lords work together, they can create multiverses. '''Hosting: The Primordial Lords are able to bond with a chosen mortal host, but only one is allowed in each iteration of the multiverse. You Name It, They've Got It: Any power or ability you can think of, the Primordial Lords can do it. Theme Music * Battle Theme: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Battle Hymn of the Soul. Basically a battle-worthy version of the Heart's theme. This theme is used for all three Primordial Lords. * 'Heart of the Multiverse BGM: 'Persona 5 - The Poem of Everyone's Souls. Well, what do you think? Also serves as an emotional theme for the Lords, if one of those ever happens. Trivia * It doesn't matter what the decision is. No matter what, Azrael will always support Zach's choice and give him as much power as he needs. * My imagined voice actor for Azrael is Jean-Benoît Blanc. Category:Phoenix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters